


Summertime Confession

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bomin is a Cute Kid, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy Ending, It's about Summer, Jaehyun and Jangjun are chaebols here, Jaehyun owns a vacation house, Jangjun owns a boat, Jibeom and Bomin are lucky, Jibeom is a Good Friend, Joochan is too scared, Joochan loves Summer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, and Donghyun is the reason why, so Donghyun has to lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Joochan likes Summer. Joochan likes spending time with his friends too, but most importantly, Joochan likes Donghyun, yet he doesn't have the courage to tell. Everyone, literallyeveryonein the circle - Jangjun, Jaehyun, Jibeom and even the youngest, Bomin, have been encouraging Joochan to confess, but he couldn't. Because Summer is about riding the waves, even when it's calm, even when it's bumpier, Joochan rides the wave to wherever it leads him to. Because one thing for sure, Summer is about falling in love, and Joochan believes it.





	Summertime Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to these songs when I wrote this:
> 
> \- Notice Me by Alli Simpson  
> \- No Ceiling by Cody Simpson  
> \- Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson  
> \- Imma Be Cool by Cody SImpson ft Asher Roth
> 
> warning: just pure fluff without much plot. And here's a gift for fellow beloved dongchanists out there (and for bongbeomists too). Jangjun x Bomin is just a cute couple which I don't focus on much, but who knows what comes in the future huhu~
> 
> p/s: I'll come by to proofread this from time to time. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Summer is Joochan’s most favorite season compared to the rest. Autumn, Winter, Spring, or even Rainy; whatever season it is, nothing can beat Summer for Joochan.

One can simply say that summer is the warmest season of the year. The season between spring and autumn. The time for sunny yellow, earthy green and skyish blue. The sweet, juicy taste of watermelon mixed with pineapple. A campfire under one cloudless, starry night, sharing secrets and laughter.

Summer is simply great as it is.

Yet, for Joochan, it can be something different. Summer to him is the growth of his young love, the waves of tangled feelings between wanting and waiting. Mostly waiting on that part, like a slow ride towards an endless pining. And it can be better or worst, depends on how Joochan wants it to be in the near future.

Spending a few days together with the rest of his circle at Jaehyun’s vacation house is definitely something. In a few days time, _that_ something can be better or worse because rooming with one particular guy, who makes his heart beats twice faster and his smile stretches out longer, it is indeed _something_. Like a once in a lifetime chance Joochan should grab.

But that once in a lifetime chance comes with a price. Everything comes with a price, so, loving his own best friend comes with a risk of ruining everything that comes along with their friendship. Every shared moment of laughter over ridiculous jokes, every shared silence, attentive gaze whenever their friends tell a story or two, every shared gentler smiles whenever they are alone together.

Loving his friends isn’t that hard, Joochan notices the difference. Loving Jangjun, Jaehyun, Jibeom and Bomin aren’t that hard, but loving Donghyun, that’s a different story. A story that everyone knows, been reading and flipping over the pages for the past years, yet Joochan is too scared to ask Donghyun if he wants to write together. 

Their story, that is.

Everyone has been telling Joochan to confess to Donghyun already, jumping over that line he knows he shouldn’t cross, because best friends don’t do that to one another, except for Jibeom and Jaehyun, for Jangjun and Bomin. They were already a pair even when they started knowing each other, so that doesn’t count.

Joochan and Donghyun; this is something everyone has been supporting, pushing Joochan hard enough and encourage him to just tell, waiting for Donghyun to realize and accept.

“You better do something about it, Joochan. If not, I swear…” Jaehyun’s voice trails off as he sets his feet into the kitchen area. 

_It not, I swear…_ \- that coming from Jaehyun, it really means something, and by something, it means something that Joochan will not like it either.

Joochan can only sigh, having the scene of him confessing, and later to be rejected by Donghyun, which end up leaving them in an awkward situation since they are going to share a room. Maybe, Joochan shouldn’t rush things and take his time. Riding the waves and enjoying the breeze, Joochan loves to spend Summer like that.

Jangjun, Bomin and Jibeom are already occupied, half listening to Jaehyun threatening, half playing Uno in the living room. They have been playing every board game they can find in Jaehyun’s store, been playing the video games on Jaehyun’s television too, but they can do as much because Donghyun is not here yet. Donghyun have told them he is going to be late, and so, there they are, waiting and spending time not doing as much.

Meanwhile Joochan, he stays quiet.

Silence from Joochan means no good, because it means Joochan is thinking, and whenever Joochan is thinking, it’s always serious and deep kind of thinking. The kind of thinking that everyone knows Joochan will have when it comes to Donghyun. 

Jibeom understands on that part; if Jaehyun is the mother of the group, then Jibeom is more like a father, and Jibeom understands Joochan much more because Joochan is usually a bright, loud kid, an active one too, aiming for a productive, fulfilled activities in every minute. So, when Joochan is sitting quietly, shuffling the remaining Uno cards, Jibeom understands.

Things won’t always turn out as they wanted, as simple and great, because not everything can turn out to be like Jaehyun and Jibeom, or Jangjun and Bomin. So, Jibeom understands on that part.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Jibeom nudges Joochan’s side, bringing the younger one out of his trance and back to reality. “Donghyun will arrive tonight, he texted me earlier today. Spend time with him then...”

“Why did he only text you? He could also text me though…” Joochan unknowingly pouts, slightly hurt from Jibeom’s statement.

Jibeom clicks his tongue in annoyance while Jangjun and Bomin are looking at Joochan, cards on their hands stay in place, unmoving, trying to give Joochan some sort of reassurance too. “It’s because I planned and had been asking him.”

But before Joochan can argue any further, Jibeom cuts him. “Just so you know, it’s Donghyun who asks to be rooming with you. We planned to room like three by three, using the bigger bedrooms on the second floor, but no. Donghyun specifically wanted to be rooming with you, not my idea nor Jaehyun’s.”

And it works, it really works because Joochan smiles a little, the corner of his lips stretches a bit. Even if Donghyun is not here yet, Joochan takes it positively, having more time to figure out what ways to do and what words to say when he decides to tell.

“Hyung,” Bomin’s turn to nudge Joochan’s side, eyes smaller in size, a little bit of softness and fond, with a quiet smile tugs on his lips. “He’s gonna arrive in a few hours, just in a few hours, hyung. Not that long…”

“You won’t even realized it, Joochan-ah,” Jangjun speaks, scooting closer as he faces Joochan. “Donghyun will be here by the time you even realized it.”

Joochan sighs for the second time. “You’re right, hyung. You’re right.”

 

**********

 

Trusting Jangjun and the rest of his friends seems to be a pretty good decision because before Joochan notices it, Donghyun is already here, waiting at the front door of Jaehyun’s vacation house, one luggage on his right, one backpack carried on his shoulders and one of his signature smile on his face.

“Hyung, Joochan-hyung,” Bomin calls out for the older one, running excitedly towards Joochan’s shared room instead of the door. “Donghyun-hyung is here, hyung. Come on.”

Joochan straightens himself up from leaning on the headboard, eyes shoot up from looking at his phone and feet already making its way outside of the room as Bomin drags him. “Donghyun is here?”

Bomin turns around to look at Joochan, a slight hint of annoyance can be seen on his eyes, but immediately change into a smile. “Yes, and _no one_ is going to open the door. So, _you_ have to do it.”

“ _God_ ,” Joochan rolls his eyes, trying to be subtle about it but obviously he fails to do so.

After months of not seeing Donghyun face to face, Joochan doesn’t know what to expect, probably an awkward gesture with an awkward smile and an awkward greeting. But, Donghyun shows otherwise. 

The moment Joochan opens the front door for Donghyun, Joochan is being pulled into a warm, bone-crashing hug.

“Woah Joochan-ie,” Donghyun exclaims, eyes disappearing behind an excited, bright smile, lips curve and stretch as wide as he can, taking Joochan from head to toe as he misses him so much, he can’t find words to describe. “It’s been awhile, right? How are you doing these days?”

“Donghyun,” Joochan welcomes him a minute after he regains his consciousness, giving Donghyun a bone-crashing hug, just like the one he received. “I’ve been good, nothing particular. Let’s go inside. Everyone else is waiting for you...”

Joochan volunteers to pull Donghyun’s luggage to their shared room, palms a bit sweaty, contrary to the gleeful smile on his face, as he thinks about spending the night with Donghyun. This is not the first time they’ve been rooming together, but it is the first they do once Joochan realized he has more than just brotherly feelings towards Donghyun. Which can be very awkward and a bit complicated on that part.

Thank goodness, Donghyun goes to greet Bomin and the rest.

It wouldn’t be as hard for Joochan if his feelings are one-sided, really, Joochan can actually have a crush on Donghyun even for his entire lifetime. There’s one thousand and one things about Donghyun and Joochan likes it all, really. He doesn’t mind.

It’s just that, Donghyun seems to be giving hints and signs at Joochan too, that perhaps, out of one hundred percent, a tiny percentage that the feelings might be mutual. Might be. That’s the keyword: might. And it makes Joochan hesitates even more, because like he knows, it comes with a price, even if being on the same page with Donghyun seems like the best out of the best, there is a small percentage that its price is something Joochan can’t pay.

Their years of friendship, that is. He is too scared to take the risk.

Plus, all the hints and signs Donghyun has been giving, all seems very vague. One time, Joochan feels very special. Another time, Joochan feels nothing more than just a close brother. There is a line he shouldn’t cross even though, most of the times, he feels like jumping over.

Just like when they are finally together by the poolside, Jangjun and Jibeom are grilling some steaks while Joochan setting up the table, the three of them joking around, leaving Jaehyun, Donghyun and Bomin in the kitchen, making ramen and other dishes they all didn’t mind having. 

Jangjun doesn’t stop asking Joochan to just tell, because they see the same thing, how Donghyun seems to be interested in Joochan too, and seriously, it’s super darn annoying to see the both of them pining each other.

“Seriously man, I don’t understand why you’re thinking about it too much? Just confess already…” Jangjun starts because Joochan is being ridiculous for how many months since it started, they have lost count. It's more than six months, if Joochan remembers it precisely, but Jangjun doesn't accept that. He is still frustrated, one hand on his waist, another hand skillfully tending the steaks on the grill.

But it’s Joochan. 

It won’t be that easy, even though he knows it, he sees the signs, even when it’s very unclear and indefinite. Instead of pushing or forcing it to happen, Joochan decides to ride the wave, going with the flow wherever the waves take him. He loves Summer and Summer is about riding the waves.

It sure does.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not that easy, hyung…” Joochan diligently sets the table, somehow folding the last napkin for Donghyun into a heart shape before redoing it normally, just like how he did for the others.

Jibeom stays quiet, concentrating more on the steaks and the jokes, because he understands from Joochan’s point of view.

It can go on the whole night, even to the next morning, but they decide to stop when Jaehyun, Donghyun and Bomin make their way towards the poolside.

And everything else seems pretty much normal after that, having ramen and steaks for dinner, along with other side dishes and new stories to keep each other updated about one another, Jibeom teases Jaehyun nonstop, Jangjun joining in while Bomin laughing his heart out, everything seems normal.

Even when Joochan catches Donghyun’s glance on him, they both stays like that for quite awhile and exchange quiet chuckles, everything is normal like this. 

They are sitting side by side, with a comfortable distance between them, which Donghyun eventually closes the gap, naturally making his way near Joochan to have some small talks, with only the two of them, even when their friends are in front of them.

Everything is normal. Nothing is too crazy.

Falling in love by the poolside under a cloudless, starry night, it’s not that crazy.

 

**********

 

Joochan is pretty good at swimming; he learned how to since he was 6 years old, but that doesn’t mean he is any good at swimming with the waves, the one that sets his feelings up and down, making him confused and worried at the same time, because no matter how happy and enjoying Joochan can be, he sure has no idea how to swim across the waves of feeling Donghyun has been giving him.

Just like when they walk inside of their shared room.

Joochan, trying to be natural as he can, walks towards his side of the bed, standing in place with a hand on his waist, the other hand holding his phone as he scrolls through.

“Joochan-ie,” Donghyun calls, hands already rummaging in his backpack, fishing out something once he finds what he’s looking for. “This is for you.”

Before Joochan can see what it is, Donghyun is already throwing it in the air, flying across from the other side of the bed for Joochan to catch. Once it is in Joochan’s hold, Joochan checks to find a bracelet of mainly black, with three different colour of stripes; pastel pink, baby blue and light green, and a crescent pendant with letters of ‘H’, ‘J’ and ‘C’ as the initials.

“What’s this?” Joochan asks, particularly asking why instead of what, the reason why Donghyun gives it to him, because Joochan knows what exactly it is. It is a bracelet, somewhat a bracelet that is designed specifically for him.

Yet, Donghyun just smiles, that smile of his that Joochan familiarizes with, has been seeing it since the first time they know each other, before that smile turns softer and fonder, as Donghyun fishes out something from his backpack.

“A bracelet, you silly,” Donghyun chuckles and Joochan notices another bracelet in Donghyun’s hold. Donghyun wears it around his wrist, before making his way towards Joochan across the bed just to show it. “I found it during my trip to Vietnam with my family. I asked if the lady can customize it, and she did. Pretty crafty, isn’t it?”

Donghyun’s bracelet is similar to his, mostly black with the same colour of stripes in the middle, but a sun as the pendant and ‘K’, ‘D’ and ‘H’ as the initials. 

“It sure does.” Joochan responds, the smile on his face grows wider, feeling utterly happy and special when Donghyun thinks of him even when he is with his family.

They have a matching bracelet now. What’s next?

“Joochan-ie,” Donghyun breaks the comfortable silence that’s creeping in, moving away from the bed to give some space for Joochan to sit before he continues. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

And it catches Joochan off guard.

Joochan doesn’t expect it to happen this fast, so when Donghyun attacks him with that kind of question, the kind of question that can lead to _something_ , Joochan sits frozen on his spot.

That is before he breaks out a laugh, so loud, it rings throughout their room, until Donghyun joins in, giggling a second later.

“Well, I never thought you’re this kind of person…” and Joochan wiggles his wrist in the air, making the crescent pendant and the initials jiggle.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Donghyun’s eyes go bigger in sizes, mouth in O-shape and eyebrows higher in surprise. This side of Donghyun, his innocent side, Joochan loves it so much and he hopes Donghyun keeps that with him for a very long time.

“I thought you’re not the sentimental type of person. Because between us, that should be me.” Joochan simply says, wearing his happy heart on his smile and his eyes, breaking into another fit of laughter when Donghyun is trying to smack the nonsense out of his head.

Donghyun doesn’t mean it in a bad way, because Joochan knows, Joochan sees the shy smile that tugs at the corner of Donghyun’s lips.

“First of all, I’m well-aware when it comes to things you like, so I thought -”

“Thank you.” Joochan cuts in, finally calming himself down from laughing and carefully grabbing a hold of Donghyun’s hand.

Donghyun smiles back, leaning in closer until they can see each other’s reflection when they exchange gentle gazes. “You are most welcome.”

 

**********

 

It seems like a beautiful dream, which is rare in Joochan’s case, because he doesn’t usually dream at night. Sleeping with Donghyun next to him, it seems too beautiful to be true, and if anything Joochan can do to appreciate this little dream of him a little bit longer, he will do it. 

However, the first sunbeam that breaks through the cracks of blinds says otherwise.

Joochan opens his eyes, tired and groggy red, awake to the other half of bed empty. The more reason why Joochan wants to continue sleeping, pulling the duvet high, hiding his figure underneath with only his hair sticking out.

Donghyun wakes up too early, Joochan knows that. 

The sound of clacking in the kitchen proves him right. The audible sound of running washing machine and Donghyun’s nagging to no one in particular behind their closed bedroom door, Joochan knows it. 

It’s in Donghyun’s nature, to do chores and nag, the guy finds contentment from the first, while the second, well, his friends are not much of a listener when it comes to keeping things organized and in place; which no way in the world they can avoid Donghyun’s nagging, that is.

Joochan knows it all and he can’t hide the smile on his face. This Donghyun, Joochan likes this Donghyun. Even though he likes to nag, because at least, he is very hardworking too, very organized and neat. 

Just once, just one time, Joochan wishes that Donghyun would take a break and don’t push himself too hard, still lying in bed in the early morning, because Joochan loves the idea of watching a sleeping Donghyun next to him.

Which is highly not possible.

Joochan knows that too because Donghyun is a morning person. 

But before he can daydream about it, Bomin opens the door and makes his way towards the bed, intentionally lying on top of Joochan, pressing his weight downwards even more until Joochan is out of breath.

“Hyung, let’s get ready. We’re going swimming today.”

“Isn’t it too early to be swimming, Bomin?”

“Hyung,” with a hint of annoyance in his voice, Bomin pulls the duvet away, leaving Joochan exposed to the sunbeam and the coldness of early morning. The thin layered clothing Joochan wears doesn’t help much in keeping himself warm, he tries to pull the duvet back, but Bomin is stronger. 

“Hyung, doesn’t anyone tell you that we’re going on a boat before we go swimming?”

Joochan groans, rolling himself on the bed, stopping at one point just to think how grateful he is to have such rich friends whose family owns a vacation house and another one who owns a private speed boat. Just, at times, he wishes those friends will take a minute and chill lazily through the day.

Even if Joochan is an active person and an adventure lover, at times, he wishes those rich friends to take it slow. Jaehyun and Jangjun, that is.

“Yeah, I know…” Joochan finally gets up, rubbing his groggy eyes and ruffling his messy bed hair. “I’ll be out in thirty minutes.”

But he gets a complete silence from Bomin a second after. He wonders what’s wrong until he follows Bomin’s eyes on the bracelet around his wrist.

“Hyung, Donghyun-hyung also has the same bracelet…” Bomin looks puzzled, still trying to piece everything he sees into places. Knowing Joochan, he doesn’t give the younger one a chance to.

“Get out, I’m going to get ready,” Joochan pushes Bomin out of the room, faking a smile as he closes the door, heavily breathing and nervously sweating. 

_Bomin, that kid, he notices too much._

By the time Joochan is ready, looking refreshed with his new swimwear underneath his white shirt and hair slightly brushed to the side, Donghyun enters.

“Oh, Joochan-ie,” Donghyun pulls out his phone out of his pocket, looking at the time before throwing his phone lightly on the bed. “You’re all dressed up already.”

“Yeah,” Joochan simply answers, stuffing his necessities into his small backpack. A spray can of suncream, a pair of extra clothes, a few packets of cheese crackers and a bag of his DSLR’s equipment. “Have you had breakfast, Donghyun?”

“No, not yet,” Donghyun starts to pack his stuff too. “I wanted to have breakfast with you, so I checked on you, thought that you were still sleeping…”

“It’s okay, I can wait for you.” Joochan slings his backpack on his shoulder, beams a smile on Donghyun as he walks towards Donghyun’s side of the bed. “Let me help you pack this, you can go take a shower and get ready…”

“Thanks, I really owe you.” Grabbing a towel on the towel rack, Donghyun goes to the bathroom and disappears behind the closed doors.

Another twenty minutes later, Donghyun and Joochan are walking out of their room, heading towards the living room to put their bags where the rest are, before going to the kitchen. There, Jaehyun, Jibeom and Bomin are packing food for lunch, well, mostly Bomin does, because Jaehyun and Jibeom are fooling around, instead of packing fruits, they both end up eating and laughing. 

Typical Jaehyun and Jibeom.

Jangjun is nowhere to be found, most probably on his boat, double checking and setting everything to be in order and safe to use, before going on a ride to the open ocean. Since everyone is up and ready, they eat whatever they can find on the dining table before going out to where Jangjun is, backpacks and lunchboxes at hands.

With this circle of friends, it’s going to be one hell of a ride.

 

**********

 

They set out on the ocean, with blueish sky above their heads and vast-expansed ocean in front of them, stretches as far as their eyes can see.

Jangjun, being the owner of the boat, is driving them through the waves, high and low, less calm and a lot of bumping. Jibeom and Jaehyun are enjoying the breeze that ruffles through their hair left and right, the obvious glow of lovebirds shining on them. Bomin is sitting next to Jangjun, clutching onto the railing like a lifeline.

There’s one thing about Jangjun and Bomin that’s interesting to see, they are a complete opposite, with Jangjun, who is fearless and bold, seeking adventure every minute he lives his life, while Bomin, he is still growing, knowing different wonders of the world that can offer as he breaks out of his comfortable zone and tries to be as brave as Jangjun is.

They are different like that, but their dynamic works at its best.

Donghyun is sitting next to Joochan, moving with the waves, left and right and left again, and Joochan forgets to breathe whenever he steals glances at Donghyun, how the guy can be effortlessly gorgeous with the wind ruffles his hair messily, his eyes squints to the smallest and his lips curve into an enjoyable, contented smile. 

Joochan forgets to breathe, but when they go up from a high wave and land low, he breathes in deeply and everyone immediately clutches to whatever they can find the nearest.

Bomin hugs Jangjun’s waist, closely and tightly.

Jaehyun grabs onto Jibeom while Jibeom stands grounded to the boat, keeping Jaehyun safe in his arms.

And Donghyun, he links his arms with Joochan’s, leaning in for comfort while closing his eyes. 

Joochan doesn’t mind, he really doesn't. Especially when they’re riding the waves like this, going through high and low, linking arms and leaning in close until their hair slightly tangled with the help from the wind.

“Sorry about that,” Jangjun yells over his shoulder, smiling apologetically.

With the sky blue and wide, the ocean crystal and clear, Joochan thinks this could be it, the perfect chance to take Donghyun’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. Nothing can possibly go wrong, Joochan can give an excuse to secure Donghyun even more if the guy gives him a questioning look.

Yet, Donghyun doesn’t.

Instead, he leans in towards Joochan closer than before, resting his head on Joochan’s shoulder, slowly and carefully slots his head in its place, more comfortable and less awkward. 

Joochan stirs in his place, embracing Donghyun into his hold. Like pieces to a puzzle, even when they’re different at every curve and edge, with Joochan’s frame bigger and muscular, while Donghyun is smaller but firm, they finally find a place in the puzzle where they can fit together.

Linking arms, resting in Joochan’s embrace and hugging Donghyun securely, at the very least, they tried. That is what counts the most, isn’t it? Because at least they tried.

“It’s really fun, riding boat like this...” Donghyun speaks up, eyes straight to look at their friends and the ocean, but lips curve into a smile, so soft and gentle, Joochan has to look away. Even for a swimmer like Joochan, he is afraid of drowning deeper.

“Yeah,” Joochan replies, his smile more obvious than usual. “It sure does.”

And it feels so heavenly, they don’t realize when Jangjun finally stops the boat, while surrounding them is a beautiful lagoon, greener trees on the mountains and bluer ocean under their feet. Jibeom is already making his way towards the bow cockpit, taking off the life jacket and throwing away his dark blue shirt before he stands tall yet shaky upfront.

“Bong Jaehyun!” Jibeom screams, his voice echoes a bit and all of his friends are looking at him. He climbs his way up on the deck, standing near the edge with a smile, proud and happy. Jaehyun is already confused, but catches the second after, running towards the front with a panic look on his face. Jibeom is faster and before Jaehyun can do anything, Jibeom jumps off the boat and disappears under the ocean. 

“I love you, Bong Jaehyun!”

The sound of water splashing echoes afterwards, with Jaehyun screaming frantically for Jibeom, hands gripping on the railing hard enough to make his knuckles white and pale.

“Kim Jibeom, you idiot! Are you okay?!”

Not long after that, Jibeom swims back up, looking effortlessly attractive even when he’s soaking wet in the salty, blue water, even when that small jump earlier might be cute more than cool, but Jibeom is brave, he is brave for Jaehyun. 1+ point for a brave Kim Jibeom.

“I’m alright, babe!” Jibeom waves from down under, looking back up at his boyfriend on the boat, eyes twinkling in hope and expectation. “Come and join me.”

Jaehyun looks relieved for a minute, that’s for sure. He stays quiet, trying to calm his racing heart down, because one thing about Kim Jibeom, even though he is not as bold and brave as Jangjun, he seeks adventure too, thriving to get the best out of everything he faces, because knowing Kim Jibeom, he does things sometimes for the pride of man.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jaehyun replies slowly under his breath, taking off the life jacket and throwing it on the deck, pulling his black shirt up to reveal his paler skin on his upper torso and messy blonde hair right after. Jaehyun looks breathtaking, even if he says otherwise, as humble as he always is.

Jaehyun slowly makes his way up on the deck, standing with a little bit of pride, because one thing for sure, he hates losing to Jibeom. Hates it with his life. Even if it’s Jibeom, the person he loves the most in the entire world.

“Kim Jibeom!” Jaehyun starts, screaming a bit louder than Jibeom, looking down at his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face, contentedly happy. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. I love you!”

The second sound of water splashing can be heard throughout the lagoon, a round of applause right after, coming from an excited, proud-looking Jangjun and an impressed, joyful-looking Bomin.

Donghyun is in awe too, looking down at Jibeom and Jaehyun with a smile on his eyes and lips.

Joochan thought maybe, just maybe, they can make it work for the second time. Even when the waves are bumpy earlier, they still try to fit in the pieces to the puzzle, what more now that they only have a calm ocean underneath, waiting for them to make a leap of faith and dive in to any possibilities.

Just like they said, when there’s no wave to ride, you dive.

“Do you want to jump?” Joochan asks, breaking the comfortable silence filled with laughter and joy. Standing up from his seat and taking off his life jacket, Joochan looks at Donghyun, waits patiently for the guy because he knows, Donghyun doesn’t like water, what more to jump off from a boat and into an ocean.

“I-i don’t, but I’ll walk with you there...” Donghyun answers, taking off his life jacket as well, hand immediately finds Joochan’s as they walk towards the bow cockpit.

Jangjun and Bomin are watching them quietly, eyes bigger in size when they glance at Joochan, questioning and wondering. They know what’s going on, because Joochan looks lost at first, a bit confused when Donghyun suddenly holds his hand securely. 

Joochan would’ve glared at them, even at Jaehyun and Jibeom too, who are looking at them expectantly as they climb up to the deck. Joochan would have, but he stays quiet.

Hand in hand, side by side, Joochan and Donghyun standing on the deck, summer sun glistering on Joochan’s blonde hair, shining calmly like Donghyun’s smile. If one thing that can be compared to Donghyun’s smile right there and then, it’s the sun that shines not too bright, not too subtle either. Just nice.

They both look at each other, standing so close Joochan can count Donghyun’s eyelashes and see his reflection on Donghyun’s eyes. If it’s not because of the presence of their friends, Joochan, being caught up in this beautiful moment, would’ve kissed Donghyun and made the leap of faith into the water.

But their friends are looking at them, present in the situation as they wait patiently for something to happen, for someone to break the silence and scream out just like Jibeom and Jaehyun did. Donghyun, however, does something else.

“Hong Joochan,” Donghyun starts, hand gives a tentative squeeze on Joochan’s. He leans in quickly, whispering to Joochan something only the two of them know. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

This must be it, Joochan thinks. The second time it happened, and Joochan finally realized for sure, that Donghyun meant something else. Something deeper than the ocean, as dangerous as it might look, with the waves sometimes calmer, another times bumpier, but Joochan is a swimmer, perhaps he can swim back up even if he’s drowning. Because firstly, at least Joochan tries, and that’s all that matters.

“Kim Donghyun,” Joochan screams, hands holding onto Donghyun’s tightly, too scared to let go, too nervous to stay. He turns around to look at Donghyun, finding Donghyun looking at him back, the same intensity can be felt even when they don’t say a word. Right there and then, Joochan would’ve kissed him, but that can wait.

Because right now, Joochan is trembling in fear, thinking whether or not he should just tell since Donghyun wants to know, thinking of the price he has to pay and the consequences that come along with it. That is sure, one hell of a risk he’s taking.

But the waves have calmed down, nothing underneath them except emerald ocean and blue sky that reflected on it. Maybe, for the first time, Joochan should take the risk. Even if he has to pay the price.

Joochan looks away, eyeing his friends with a hope of moral support before giving Donghyun one last glance.

_Here goes nothing._

“Kim Donghyun!” Joochan screams for the second time, closing his eyes and imagining the calm waves under his feet. Before he even noticed, his feet are already in the air, hands moving with the wind, before his feet touch the surface of water and the ocean welcomes him down under.

“I like you!”

The third time of water splashing echoes around the lagoon, leaving Donghyun on the boat with Jangjun and Bomin.

It is cold, Joochan realizes, being under water that is, and when he opens his eyes, he sees nothing but pitch black and loneliness from down under. There is a light coming from above, and when he turns back up, he sees the surface breaks into countless small waves before having nothing but only the sun shining from the sky.

Joochan is afraid to swim back up, seeing how shocked and utterly surprised Donghyun is after his confession, but when he reaches out for air, he finds Donghyun crouching down at the deck, a smile on his face, knowing and satisfied, unlike what he expected to be.

“I know!” Donghyun screams back, chuckling a minute after, his eyes disappear into a thin line and his head tilts to the side as he throws his body into a fit of laughter.

And Joochan hears Donghyun, loud and clear.

“I know that, silly!”

**********

 

There is so many things about Donghyun that Joochan learns over their years of friendship. There is one thousand and one things about Donghyun, yet the one last thing Joochan doesn’t know is that Donghyun wears his heart for Joochan on his sleeves, being pretty much obvious how he always puts extra effort in taking care and looking out for Joochan.

Donghyun doesn’t think that Joochan is being oblivious or anything, the fact that he notices their friends keep giving Joochan knowing look proves him right. All these times, Joochan thought Donghyun doesn’t realized how huge and big his crush is, but Donghyun does. Donghyun realizes, Donghyun knows, all these time, he knows.

And that is, one thing Joochan doesn’t know about Donghyun, that huge, big crush he has, well, it goes both ways. Joochan doesn’t know that, but a few in their circle do. Donghyun knows, but it’s just hard, asking his own best friend to be more than just that. More than just best friends.

For sure, they can actually work it out, but not everything Donghyun wants, he will get. If things are meant to be, it will be.

 

**********

 

Nothing crazy happens after that.

Just that it’s different than usual, like along their way back to Jaehyun’s vacation house, their friends are teasing both, flustered Joochan and embarrassed Donghyun, because it takes half of a year, around six months or so for Joochan to confess, and if they all know the feelings are mutual and reciprocating, they would’ve pushed and encouraged Joochan to confess earlier.

Donghyun just laughs, his head instinctively finding its way in between Joochan’s shoulder and neck, the kind of place for Donghyun to rest his head simply because it feels more familiar and comfortable, it feels like coming back home.

Even when they arrive in front of Jaehyun’s vacation house, even when everyone is already inside, leaving Joochan and Donghyun outside under the sky that is cloudless, with the moon shining full and bright, nothing crazy happens after that.

Because everything seems to fit normally in place, like pieces to the puzzle they have been trying to figure out, finally everything seems to fit. For sure it happened because they tried. 1+ point for both of them.

Donghyun stands in front of Joochan, looking back at him much lovelier and softer than ever, looking back at the amount of time they have wasted, but Donghyun chuckles, because they have so much time to spend from now on. And no one can say otherwise.

“So, you still haven’t told me something I don’t know.” Donghyun breaks the comfortable silence, looking at Joochan as he quietly intertwines their fingers together.

Joochan looks at Donghyun attentively, eyeing the guy in front of him with much wonders and many questions, trying to find the answer simply because everything suddenly fits so well, as if Donghyun knows what’s happening.

“Are you trying to tell me, that all these time, you actually know that I like you?” Joochan asks first, head tilting to the side a little, a hint of frustration evident in his voice, but that is because he feels like making a fool of himself, especially in front of Donghyun.

“Yeah, I _do_ know that, you told me earlier, remember?” Donghyun smiles innocently, but his eyes give away a hint of slight mischievousness.

“No,” Joochan shakes his head, eyeing Donghyun more serious than earlier. “I meant, before I told you, you knew all along?”

“Sort of,” Donghyun shrugs. “I mean, it was pretty obvious how you and them have been eyeing each other like you guys know something I didn’t. That’s why I ask you to tell me.”

_Eh?_

“What do you mean?” Joochan looks confused, trying to figure out the riddle. “You already know everything, Donghyun. I like you, that’s that.”

Donghyun laughs out loud and bright, it rings so sweet, Joochan forgets how serious he was a minute ago.

“I see, so we’re both idiots.”

Donghyun throws his head to the side, laughing the nonsense out of his mind because all these time, when he thought he was being left out of the group, not knowing something the rest of circle knew, it was right there, in front of him all along.

Joochan likes him, and that’s what they have been trying to tell. And it’s not fair if Donghyun knows the truth, but Joochan doesn’t.

“I like you too…”

 

**********

 

Summer is Joochan’s most favorite season compared to the rest. Even if Winter is the perfect season for cuddles and blanket forts, even if Autumn is the perfect season for slow walks around the shades of orange and red, even if Spring is the perfect season for a new beginning with colourful flowers along the road, nothing can beat Summer for Joochan.

Summer is his most favorite season, especially when he falls in love with Donghyun even deeper than he knows he can, riding the waves, high and low, calm and bumpy, because they can make it work. They can dive in even further, seeking the wonders of this new relationship they have yet to be established.

Summer is beautiful like that, with Donghyun’s lips on Joochan’s, tentatively and carefully at first, threading something foreign between them, because kissing is something best friends shouldn’t do, but perhaps, they are more than that now, when Joochan pulls Donghyun for the second kiss, yearning for something different because for sure, they are more than just best friends.

Nothing is going to be the same, and even if things get a little crazier than the usual, Joochan doesn’t mind.

Because standing on the shore, holding Donghyun while the waves crashing on their feet, and how the sun slowly descending below the horizon, leaving remaining traces of orange light on Donghyun’s hair and skin, Joochan thinks it’s crazier for him to miss Donghyun even when the guy is standing in front of him.

“I really like when you smile, Joochan-ie. You’re beautiful like that. Effortlessly…”

Joochan catches every word without a miss, catching Donghyun’s lips for the third time after that.

When everything seems to fit so well, Joochan is afraid this might be a dream, not wanting to wake up, not wanting to let go. But he knows very well that he doesn’t dream that usual, so this can only be a reality. A reality where he and Donghyun fall in love in front of a setting sun in the middle of Summer.

What could be crazier than that?

Joochan laughs, pulling Donghyun closer as he breathes in Donghyun’s hair while embracing Donghyun’s figure in his hold.

“You’re way more beautiful than me when you smile, I fell in love because of it, don’t you know that, Donghyun?”

“Apparently, no, I didn’t.”

And Summer is beautiful like that, when Joochan and Donghyun fall in love with each other, leaving their friends back by the poolside, watching them being sickening but ridiculously cute at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, first of all, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do... tbvh I rewrite this because originally I wrote it from donghyun's pov (and a different storyline because it's more on roadtrip!au instead of summer!au), I noticed most of the dongchan fics I wrote were mainly donghyun's pov, so this is my first time writing mainly from joochan's pov hehe... drop constructive comments if you guys have, or any comments screaming dongchan and bongbeom because I love them too hehe :)


End file.
